¡Cupido se olvido de mi!
by Arual811
Summary: Bella se sentia olvidada por cupido ya que esta SOLA.


Por fin llegue ami casa, era lo único que deseaba desde que subí al autobús, hoy se cumplían 2 semanas que mi hermosa camioneta estabas descompuesta por lo cual me vi obligada a ir en trasporte publico al trabajo, lo que se convirtió en una alerta máxima con mi torpeza y con zapatos de tacón aguja que tenia que usar a diario por reglamente de la empresa, ¡gracias dios!, siempre llevaba con mi un cambio de zapatos de piso para cambiármelas al salir, pero por que hoy todo había salido mal.

-Isabella Swan, despiértate-

-Ya voy mama, 5 minutos más- definitivamente no quería levantarme.

-Ya te di esos 5 minutos y se te hizo tarde, Isabella son las 7:30am-

-¡Demonios ¡- fue lo único que dije y me levante, tenia que estar saliendo a esta hora para llegar y aun no estaba lista, me arregle lo mas rápido que pude, mi hermano Demetri se apiado de mi y me llevo al trabajo, pero tuve que escuchar sus historias de conquistas durante todo el camino, no podía creer que aun a sus 26años siguiera pensando como uno de 15 años, cada vez comprobaba que las mueres maduramos mas rápido que los hombre, yo con 28 años y me sentía como de 40años.

Llegue justo a tiempo, pensando que las cosas ya estarían mejor, cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que mi jefe me había dejado 5 carpetas de mi escritorio con la anotación "urgente para las 10:30am", no podía creerlo tenia 2 horas para terminar de hacer graficas, acomodar diseños, terminar su proyección e imprimir 20 juegos de cada uno para los asistentes ala junta.

Termine a las 10:25am, me sentía cansada pero todo estaba listo, cuando me dirigía a la sala de juntas apresurada ya que un minuto tarde me constaría un gran regaño, me tope con una junta improvisa de chismes y platicas de personal debido que sus jefes estaban ya en la sala de juntas, el trafico de personas no me dejo avanzar lo rápido que deseaba lo que ocasiono que llegara 5 minutos después de lo especificado por mi jefe, con mi tiempo trabajando con él sabia que al termino de la junta el gran regaño que me daría y así sucedió, me grito y me dio mas trabajo del que sabia que no lo terminaría para hoy, ocasionado que tuviera que regresar mañana sábado aun que fuera día de descanso, cuando mi jefe el Lic. Ronald salio a comer, era mi tiempo también así que busque en mi bolsa y la gran sorpresa no traía mi comida, ahora recordaba que por las prisas la deje en la mesa junto a mis zapatos de piso, decidí no comer ya que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para pedir o salir a buscar algo, por un día podría sobrevivir con agua.

¡Por fin!, las 6 pm, hora de irme, ya sabia que mañana estaría de regreso pero la gran ventaja no ver a mi jefe, salí lo mas rápido que pude, llegue a la parada y subí al autobús para variar esta lleno lo cual ocasiono que la mitad del trayecto me tocara de pie, cuando por fin me senté escuche mi celular que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

_Bella, amiga de mi vida, llego a tu casa saliendo del trabajo me urge hablar contigo._

_Alice_

Solo me limite a constarle: _Esta bien te espero._

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y estaba en suma tranquilidad, extraño para mi casa, en la cocina estaba mi mamá tomando una taza de café y terminado de colgar el teléfono.

-Hija ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Mamá, mejor ni preguntes que por las prisas no me lleve mi comida.-

-Si me di cuenta por eso ya tengo tu cena, anda siéntate y platícame como te fue.

Me senté a cenar, me di cuenta que tenia mucha hambre en el momento que comencé, le platique todo lo que ocurrido durante el , pero de repente me di cuenta que nadie de mis hermanos nos había molestado, muy extraño para una familia de 4 hermanos incluyéndome.

¿Dónde están todos?-

-Lea se acaba de ir a casa de Jane tendrían una pijamada, tus hermanos se fueron de fin de semana con sus novias.

-oh, ósea tenemos casa libre para nosotros, jejejeje-

-Hija quería decirte que tu padre y yo también saldremos de fin de semana así que estarás sola el fin de semana, podrías invitar a las chicas para que hagan compañía.

-Ok, voy a mi cuarto- de pronto el hambre se esfumo.

No podría creer el maldito viernes que esta teniendo mi hermana se fue a una pijamada con Jane, espero que mi mamá lo crea por que yo sabia que no era verdad se fue con su novio como cada 15 días hacia, ya me conocía sus estrategias, mis hermanos con sus novias y ahora mis papas, todos en esta casa tenían a alguien con quien compartir y tener noches sexo desenfrenado y yo aquí encerrada en mi cuarto, definitivamente debería de tener 40años y no los 28años que decía mi identificación.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente sacando de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Bella como estas?-

-Bien Rose, a que se debe el milagro de tu llamada.

-Bueno veras, ya se que habíamos acordado mañana ir al cine para ver a el Actor mas guapo del mundo, pero, este- comenzó a balbucear Rose

-Ya se, Emmett y tu se verán mañana, es eso?-

-Si, lo siento, se que lo habíamos planeado pero tu sabes como es mi relación con Emmett.

-Si no te apures, será para la próxima.

-Bueno, Alice ira contigo y se que me contaran como esta la película aun así después iré al cine y te pagare yo para que la vueltas a ver.

-Ok, Rose, diviértete mañana-

-Bye-

Ok, que todos estaban en complot contra mi, para hacerme sentir la mujer mas horrible y simple del planeta, creo que ya había tenido suficiente por este día, lo mejor que aun que tendría que ir a trabar medio día, en la tarde iría al cine a ver la ultima película del actor de mis fantasías desde hace años, si , seque suena ridículo que ami edad me comporte cono una adolescente, pero que puedo hacer esto es mas fuerte que yo, Edward Cullen reunía todas las cualidades que me agradan en un hombre, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, su sonrisa deslumbradora, no me importaba lo que dijeran las revistas de chismes, algo me decía que no era como la gente lo describía si tan solo pudiera ver de frente esos ojos seguro que descubriría sus secretos.

-Amiga- dijo Alice cuando entro a mi cuarto dando pequeños saltitos y terminado dando su baile de la felicitad.

-Ok suéltalo, para que hagas ese pasito algo genial te paso-

-Si, si y si,- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios-Bella te acuerdas de Jasper Hale, el chico que nos topamos en el cine hace 2 semanas-

-Si recuerdo a ese "chico de ensueño, rubio, ojos color cielo y sonrisa tierna!, según tus palabras.

-Si, el mismo, me pidió ser su novia, Bella, tengo novio- termino de decir esto y corrió a la cama para abrazarme – amiga por fin cupido jugo a mi favor y lo mejor con el chico de mis sueños.

-Alice felicidades, te lo mereces, estoy feliz-

-Gracias, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo-

-Amiga eres un ángel que por fin encontró su otra ala para volar y conocer el mundo, así que disfrútalo y ámense de verdad.

-Oh tonta Bella, me vas a hacer llorar-

-No llores tonta, es tu momento de reír, deja el pasado a tras lo que cuenta es el ahora para forjar un mañana junto a él.- haciendo referencia alas ultimas dos decepciones amorosas que nunca se habían concretado.

-Amiga me quiere mucho verdad?- pregunto la duende con un tono de voz que hizo suponer que algo me pediría.

-Depende que me pidas-

-Ok, mira se que siempre hacemos planes con anticipación pero, mañana Jasper me va a llevar a una reunión familiar y no te podré acompañar a ver la película, me perdonas.

-Claro mensa, no hay problema-

-¡gracias!, no te apures se que te divertirás con Rose, bueno me voy por que hoy voy a cenar con mi novio.

-Que te diviertas.- fue lo único que dije cuando se marcho.

Cupido se acordó de: Alice y Jasper, Rose y Emmet, Lea, Demetri, Jacob y mis papas pero definitivamente creo…….CUPIDO SE OLVIDO DE MI.

Al día siguiente fui ala oficina y termine el trabajo pendiente, al dirigirme al cine decidí no entrar a ver la película de mi acotar favorito Edwrad Cullen ps sabia quera de romance y definitivamente era de lo que estaba huyendo.

Las siguientes semanas me refugie en mi trabajo para evitar ver a mis amigas, no quería que fueran testigas de la envidia que tenia en este momento por ellas, se que estaba mal sentir eso y mas siendo mis mejores amigas, pero no quitaba el hecho que cada vez que me veía al espejo me sintiera la mujer mas fea del planeta, mi jefe estaba sorprendido que mi trabajo lo terminaba antes del tiempo establecido, irónicamente me gane sus felicitaciones en varias ocasiones, esto desato una guerra de indirectas en la oficina donde decían que cada que me convertía en mejor asistente era debido a mi escasa vida social, a mi eso me daba risa por que era verdad y no debía de sentirme mal de ello.

Un viernes no me salve de acompañar a las dos parejitas y decidieron ir al cine por que yo ni aporte ideas ya que no quería estar ahí pero no pude escapar. Me sentía una perdedora en medio de las parejas, ya que para que no me fuera decidieron sentarme al centro de todos, era espantoso tratar de ver la película cuando se devoraban a beso, era una película de acción y yo quería llorar , decidí ir al baño, aun que claro esto era un gran mentira para irme, salí del cine llorando de coraje y tome un taxi, mientras llegaba a mi casa saque mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a Rose, sabiendo que ella no haría tanto escándalo como Alice:

_Rose, me sentí mal y decidí regresar a mi casa, no se preocupen por favor, pero podrían dejarme fuera de sus planes __este fin de semana tengo asuntos pendiente._

_Bella. _

Llegue a mi casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, quería desahogar esta frustración que tenia guardada en mi. Cerré la puerta y me deje caer en la cama y llore como nunca había llorado en mi vida, sentía envidia, si, no había vuelta atrás, me sentía sola y sin nadie a mi lado, se que estaban mis amigas pero no tenia esa persona que se preocupara por mi, que yo fuera su mundo que me abrazara y los problemas desaparecieran, definitivamente yo nunca lo tendría.- mi celular sonó y abrí el mensaje recibido.

_No me importan tus disculpas en este momento voy a tu casa Isabella, te comportaste como una niña y ya va __siendo momento que me expliques te sucedes. Alice_

No quería verla, sabia que diría una estupidez y me arrepentiría después, pero no actúe rápido y cuando baje ya estaba en la sala, mi madre la había dejado entrar.

-Chicas las dejo solas, tengo que ir por Lea a casa de Jane- y salio mi madre.

-Bella me puedes decir que te ocurre-

-Alice si de verdad alguna vez me has estimado, quiero que en este momento me dejes sola, no estoy en el mejor momento y créeme puedo decir cosas que después me arrepentiré.

-No señorita, me quedare, quiero saber que te pasa-

-Ok, quieres saberlo, no quiero salir con ustedes, que crees que no me siento una perdedora, ustedes con sus novios y yo SOLA, si Alice soy feliz por ustedes, pero no por mi, yo soy la peor creación del universo, nunca nadie estará a mi lado, nadie me vera como Emmett y Jasper las ven a ustedes, crees que eso no me pone celosa, pues si, se que esta mal pero no lo puedo dejar de sentir, como hoy, crees que es muy lindo estar sentada en medio de ustedes, por favor pone un minuto en mis zapatos, tengo 28años y me siento como una mujer de 40años, todos los que están a mi lado tienen a alguien y yo ni un maldito perro, contenta ahora, eso es lo que me pasa y agradecería que te fueras, no quiero enojarme contigo, cuando me sienta mejor te buscare, ahora quiero estar como siempre, SOLA.- dije esto y subí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta y nuevamente comencé a llorar-

-Realmente lo siento nunca imagine como te sentirías, perdón Bella, se que encontrase a alguien que te ame no pierdas la fé- escuche decir esto a Alice del otro lado de puerta.

Esperanza y Fé eran a las dos ultimas palabras a las que me había aferrado durante años, pero ahora debía dejarlas morir por que solo lastimaban.

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin sentir ánimos de ver a mis amigas, nuestra comunicación se limitaba a mensajes de texto, lo que me rescato de mi aburrimiento fueron las horas que pasaba hablando con Anthony primo de mi jefe al que había conocido y quien parecía nunca tener suerte para encontrarse por que el Lic. Ronald salía y el llegaba, él era alto, cabello negro y largo, ojos cafés, bigote, usaba lentes y siempre tenia puesta su gorra, pasábamos horas al teléfono.

-Hija, estas segura que no quieres ir?- me preguntaba mi mama mientras hacia sus maletas.

-No mamá, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y de momento la playa no me parece buena idea.

-Esta bien ya entendí pero quería hacer un ultimo intento para que aprovecharas los días de asueto, aun así me voy tranquila ya que se que eres una mujer responsable y podrás estar a salvo en estos días que nos vamos todos de vacaciones.

-Si, no te apures, como quiera acabo de confirmarle a Rose una salida para mañana, así que no estaré tan sola-

-Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin decidieras volver a salir con ellas, aun que sigo sin entender que fue lo que paso, pero bueno el pasado ya no importa.

Mi familia se alisto para irse al aeropuerto, me despedí de ellos y me preparaba para un 4 días sola, pero hoy al menos me recontaría con mis amigas después de 2 largos meses.

-Estas segura que no quieres entrar a ver Crepúsculo, te recuerdo que Edward Cullen es el protagonista- dijo Rose

-No, no quiero verla- lo que no quiera decirles es que no comenzaría a soñar con cuentos color de rosa.

-Ok, será una de terror- dijo Alice mientras caminaba a la taquilla.

Entramos y nos sentamos, con forme pasaba la película era mas sangrita, la verdad la sangre daba asco por lo que les avise que iría al baño, me dio risa ver sus caras al saber de que se acordaban pero aun así salí, necesitaba respirar.

Cuando entre al baño escuche a unas chicas que hablaban emocionadas.

-Te lo aseguro era él, pero no vi por donde se fue-

-Ángela estas loca que estaría haciendo él en este pueblucho- decía la chica rubia.

-Esta bien Jessica vámonos.

Las vi marcharse, preguntándome de quien estarían hablando, mientras me comencé arreglar el cabello frente al espejo cuando aprecio una imagen detrás de mi que salia de un baño me dejo pasmada.

-¡Oh! perdón pensé que no había nadie, no te asustes por favor- decía caminado lentamente hacia mi,, yo me gire para verlo de frente.

-No te asuste por favor, me metí al baño de mujeres por que las tenia pisándome los talones, ¿me podrías ayudar a salir de aquí?, tengo a todas las chicas detrás de mi y no es agradable.

-ok, te ayudare- dije cuando pude recuperar mi voz, solo sígueme, nunca levantes la vista y toma mi mano- no sabia exactamente lo que estaba por hacer, solo que tal vez podría tener un poco de aventura.

-Caminamos a la salida, siempre mantuvo su mirada en el piso-

-Ok, estamos en la salida, creo que puedes irte nadie nos siguió puedes marcharte.

-no puedo, no traigo carro, llegue con mi representante y nos perdimos y cuando regrese en donde estaba el carro se había ido.

-¿Por qué no le hablas?-

-Se llevo mi celular, crees que podrías seguir ayudándome?, pero que idiota he sido.

Mucho gusto soy – puse un dedo en sus labios- creo que no es buena idea que lo digas, te podrían escuchar.

-Soy Bella y si te ayudare, vamos a mi carro- hoy había tomado el Bettle de Lea por que mi camioneta había no quiso arrancar.

-Sube y espérame, tengo que hacer algo antes.

Camine de regreso al cine y le marque a Alice.

-Se puede saber Isabella donde estas?

-Aquí en el cine, solo que surgió un imprevisto y no pude regresar.

-ok nos vemos en la salida, ya acabo la película.

No tardaron casi nada en llega, yo necesitaba irme, no esta dispuesta de cir nada.

-Ok que sucedió?-

Piensa Bella, tonta piensa.

-Me hablo mi mamá para saber como estaba y avisarme que ya llegaron, pero la recepcion de la señal era muy mala y comencé a caminar y cuando reaccione me había salido, perdón.

-No te apures, me alegra saber que no haz cambiado sigues igual de despistada- dijo Rose.

-Bueno y adonde vamos a cenar- pregunto Alice.

-Chicas, no me maten pero tengo que ir a mi casa a checar unas cosas que me encargo mi mama, podríamos dejarlo para otro día.

-Esta bien, pero nos debes una cena- dijo Alice y nos despedimos, yo casi corría a mi carro.

-Perdón por la demora tenia que avisarle a mis amigas, en que hotel te estas que dando?

-No me estoy quedando en ningún Hotel, te podría pedir otro favor Bella- era la primera vez en mi vida que el simple hecho que alguien dijera mi nombre me daba escalofrío.- me dejarías manejar a mi casa.

-¿Casa?- pregunte sorprendida, el solo sonrío y asistió.

-si, claro.- dije y me baje para cambiar asientos, el me espero en la puerta del copiloto y la cerro tan pronto entre, se coloco al volante y arranco.

-Bella quiero agradecerte tu ayuda el día de hoy, nunca pensé que así no conoceríamos oficialmente.

-No tienes por que agradecer nada, pero no entiendo lo que dijiste que nunca pensaste conocerme oficialmente.

-Bella te voy a contar algo pero prométeme que no interrumpirá como de costumbre.- no entendía nada, tenia a mi lado a mi sueño de hombre y fantasía, muchas noches lo había imaginado y ahora que lo tenia a mi lado no entendía nada.

-Como sabes soy actor con fama, por lo cual no puedo andar por las calles, esto me desespera mucho, por eso tengo casas en los lugares que la gente menos piensa y llevo una vida lo mas normal que puedo, hace 2 meses aproximadamente, estaba en el cine esta sentado solo con mi gorra y una peluca cuando te vi enterrar con tus amigos, al principio pensé que tal vez estarías con alguno de ellos, pero cuando se sentaron entendí que no, te diré que nunca antes había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero cuando te vi sentí algo muy fuerte, pensé que estaba loco y abandone la sala, solo tenia unos minutos afuera cuando saliste casi corriendo, te seguí y pude ver que estabas comenzando a llorar, eso me partió el alma y cuando quise hablarte te fuiste en el taxi.

Me quede un rato cuan do escuche que tus amigos salían a buscarte y un chico me pregunto que si te había visto, me dio tu descripción, no era necesario por que yo te vi ellos y les dije que te habías ido en un taxi.

Pensé que nunca mas te vería, pero días después fui a ver mi primo y te vi sentada a fuera de su oficina y me quede sorprendido, fui varias veces mas y platicamos varias veces, Bella soy Anthony el chico que pasa por tu oficina cuando se que mi primo no esta, perdóname si nunca te dije quien era, pero tu fuste la primer persona que me trato bien sin saber quien era, escuchabas y te reías de mis locas ideas, no mentí en nada solo te oculte quien era, fue por tu gran corazón y esos ojos tan transparentes que termine totalmente enamorado de ti-

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, claro que recordaba a Anthony el único chico que le gustaba hablar conmigo, pero nunca imagine que esa persona tierna y especial fuera Edward Cullen, el chico de mi fantasía.

-Por eso te dije que no imagine conocerte en estas condiciones, sabia que estarías en el cine por eso decidí venir, pero por un accidente termine sin gorra y unas chicas me persiguieron y entre en la primer puerta que vi y ya sabes el resto.

-Espera, eres primo de mi jefe, lo entiendo pero como sabias que estaría en el cine?, hace 2 días que no hablamos.- pregunte sorprendida.

-Bella, el destino llevo a Jasper Hale, novio de Alice a trabajar conmigo y por eso lo supe, ellos saben de mis sentimientos por ti, cada uno me a contado como eres y se que ahora quiero que me des una oportunidad de conocerte como Edward Cullen, que posiblemente no quieres, pues soy un actor del cual se dicen tantas cosas que tal vez mi imagen a tus ojos no sea la correcta y se que mereces algo mejor, pero no quiero perdear la oportunidad de decirte las cosas.

-Edward, esto es muy raro, no se que decir.

-Solo di que das una oportunidad de conocerme, se que tu familia no esta y se que cuando tu casa esta sola no hay poder humano que te saque a dormir a casa de nadie, que te parece si me das posada estos días y nos conocemos mejor.

-Alto, no me confundas, no soy como esas chicas que desean tener una aventura de un fin de semana con algún actor y aparte tu tienes novia, Tanya.-

-No tengo novia, ese siempre ha sido un show montado por mi representante, no tolera que no me guste andar de mujeriego y como ella es una actriz de re-nombre es una portada se segura pero yo siento nada por ella. – dijo esto viéndome a los ojos y comprobé que eran trasparentes y solo encontré verdad en ellos

-Bella, yo tampoco una aventura se que ere una dama de principios y créeme pretendo aprovecharme de ti solo quiero que me dejes convivir contigo estos 4 días y te aseguro que nuestras vidas podrán cambiar, por que te amo y te lo demostrare.

-Esta bien acepto, quédate en mi casa.- cuando dije esto me di cuenta que esta afuera de mi casa, me sorprendió que superría la dirección, pero al verlo solo río y entendí que con el cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Los cuatro días fueron demasiado divertidos, nadie me molesto, por que imagine que todos estaban enterados, Edward me sorprendía cada día, ahora me daba cuenta que lo que decían las revistas eran mentiras aun que lo comprobé desde el primer momento que lo vi a los ojos, cada día era único y diferente, teníamos muchos gustos parecidos, leíamos los mismos libros y discutíamos sobre ellos, me enseño 2 guiones que tenia que leer para saber si aceptaba o no, discutimos sobre ellos, esto me daba miedo por que si aceptaba se iría de nuevo y por varios meses, eso me daba miedo, si como Anthony me gustaba cada día mas y lo estaba queriendo en silencio ahora no podía negar que definitivamente me había enamorado de mi fantasía hecha realidad.

-Bella, quiero decirte algo pero no me interrumpas, ok.- dijo Edward mientras compartíamos nuestra ultima noche, mis padres llegarían muy temprano en la mañana.

Desde la primera vez que te vi me dio miedo quererte pero fue inevitable, al verte llorar quise poder quitar tu sufrimiento y llevármelo lejos, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado de ti, ahora te pido que me dejes ser esa persona el la que piensas al despertar, la primer voz que escuches al amanecer, el que se preocupe por que seas feliz, el que luche contra los demonios del pasado para desterrarlos de tu vida, el que te abrase y te soporte cuando no puedas seguir, pero sobre todo déjame ser el amor de tu vida como tu ya eres de la mía.

Solo podía llorar ante sus palabras nunca antes nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso, por primera vez me sentía feliz, quien dijo que los cuentos de Hadas no se pueden cumplir- así yo, ok me retracto-.

-Edward te amo- dije y lo bese con todo el amor que había cumulado durante años y que ahora sabia a quien se lo podía entregar.

-Entonces déjame hacer esto mas oficial- dijo esto y me llevo al sentar ala sala, subió a su cuarto y cuando estaba bajando me pidió que cerrara lo ojos, lo cual cumplí esperando ver que se traía entre mano.

-Sigue con los ojos cerrados por favor- dijo con hermosa voz aterciopelada- Isabella Swan alguna vez mi padre me dijo que la vida uno debe tomar decisiones cuando es necesario y mas cuando se trata de la felicidad, ahora la tomo pero no depende de mi llevar a cabo esta locura, cupido hizo su parte al ponerte en mi camino, hoy jugare mi parte de la historia pero serás tu quien decida ser parte de esta historia eterna. – Isabella Swan aceptarías ser mi amiga, mi novia, mi esposa y mi amante, querrías cásate conmigo- abrí los ojos inmediatamente y lo vi arrodillado con una cajay dentro un hermoso anillo, no podía creer lo que mi vida había cambiado en 4 días, pero no me importaba, era mi momento de ser feliz.

-Si Edward, acepto ser tu esposa- dije esto entre lagrimas y lo abrase como si la vida seme fuer en ello. Cuando nos separamos coloco el anillo en mi dedo y lo beso.

-Sabes, ahora tengo que decir que Cupido no se olvido de mi.-dije esto y lo bese con todo mi corazón.

Era mi momento de agradecerle a Cupido el mandarme el amor de mi vida.

Me gusto mucho.

Saluditos.


End file.
